


Ignorant Bliss

by Fukami_kun



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Major spoilers for the happy end, world study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukami_kun/pseuds/Fukami_kun
Summary: Maybe today it would be pepper spray, or spitting expletives into his face as he accepted his abuse. Day to day, his peers would spend their time painting him with black and purple. If it weren’t upfront, he’d hear his peers whispering in the hallways about how repulsive he was. The boy would always foolishly try to hide all of the darkened patches of skin with bandages, but to no avail. For every one bruise and gash that healed, more cuts and scars would appear. It was so utterly futile. His porcelain skin was so blanched that it only made the blemishes more obvious.





	Ignorant Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! here's another english assignment of mine that i wrote!! it's so easy to write on something already made. this time i made sure to check for inconsistencies, but not too diligently. there will still be a few continuity errors here and there but it's a lot more canon compliant than the last two fics! also, i kinda wrote charlotte and vincent's relationship in a certain way. it could be interpreted as romantic or platonic, i only ship them a little bit. 
> 
> just another note before you get to the fic, i might write a felix/bennett or anri/charlotte oneshots once i finish my harunashi series. i want to write something actually nice and not so depressing. im gonna try to fill up the hello charlotte tag with as many fics as i can. its sad theres not too much content
> 
> anyways, sorry for rambling, i hope you enjoy!!

Vincent was the resident bullying victim. Nobody ever seemed to care about him unless they were beating him into the ground or cutting his hair. Everyday it seemed like his peers would come up with more and more ways to torment and torture him. Maybe today it would be pepper spray, or spitting expletives into his face as he accepted his abuse. Day to day, his peers would spend their time painting him with black and purple. If it weren’t upfront, he’d hear his peers whispering in the hallways about how repulsive he was. The boy would always foolishly try to hide all of the darkened patches of skin with bandages, but to no avail. For every one bruise and gash that healed, more cuts and scars would appear. It was so utterly futile. His porcelain skin was so blanched that it only made the blemishes more obvious. 

He was such a plain, average person. Vincent was only 16 but it looked like he was having a midlife crisis. Whenever he was in class, he’d filter out the droning of the teacher and stare to the side blankly. He was that brooding type that never really spoke unless someone addressed him first. Vincent had this odd, petulant aura to him. The plain looking boy was so compliant with his harassers. It almost looked as if it was a child being scolded for something it did. His eyes always had a depressed, guilty look to them. Was he blaming himself? Perhaps. 

Outside of classes, he would be seen conversing with Charlotte. She was the other local headcase. Charlotte seemed so delusional and lost in her fantasies, more so than Vincent. Her white hair matched he equally white skin. Each day she would return to an empty home. Or maybe it wasn’t really empty. Whenever she spoke to Vincent, she’d talk happily about her housemates. Yesterday she told Vincent that she saw Felix and Bennett napping together on the couch together with maggotcat on their lap. Her eyes sparkled with such naivety that Vincent couldn’t bring himself to tell her that maggotcat was just a regular cat. 

She was so childish and innocent, it almost hurt due to how brightly she shined. Charlotte walked around school with spring in her step and a seemingly genuine smile. Her fluffy white hair bounced wherever she walked. As she passed the other students she would wave and greet them, but was met with grimaces and no reply. Vincent didn’t think she could see that. After all, she only believed what she believed. Charlotte blindly followed her own ideals, although that’s why they were friends. 

Vincent couldn’t say that he didn’t do the same. It would be hypocritical of him to say that she shouldn’t think the way she did. Both gods seemed to be lost in their own, falsified worlds. They were trapped in their own minds which were full of their own fiction. It was much easier than having to deal with the demented society they lived in. 

It was all too easy to get lost in their minds. Charlotte had spun a whole world within a world. She spoke before of a day three years ago when she and her friend, Felix, met an Oracle. The girl claimed that a god-like being named Frei resided in her body and that he had come from a dying world. Frei used to be the god of his world. His people were referred to as pythias, who were beings that had eyes covering their bodies. Some pythias had more eyes than others. They were an absurd species that turned into a mob that self destructed. Frei had no control over his world anymore, so it began to decay, and that’s when Charlotte saved him.

If he really thought about it, Charlotte saved Vincent too. Something about her made him feel complete. The fact that she actually had some interest in his research of his Aether caused a well of emotion within him. At this point, he was so used to being expelled from most relationships, so her presence was very welcome. 

The two of them spent days on the rooftop conversing about their worlds. Vincent told her stories of his home. He said that very drastic measures would have to be taken if he ever wanted to return. The Aether he described her was of a light filled, almost holy place. He kept the truth from her. She was too childish and innocent, he wouldn’t want her to get wrapped up in his self destruction. However, he was selfish. He wanted at least a few things in his life. Maybe he would drag Charlotte up with him.

Only yesterday, the two were talking happily together at lunchtime. They talked about puppeteers and their humans. Charlotte spoke of her puppeteer, Seth, and how nice he always was. 

When the period ended, both went to class together, since they were classmates. After school, Charlotte walked her usual route to her house. Along the way was a clearing where peculiar flowers grew. The stems were tall and straight, and the flowers themselves were unusually large. They were white, although there was a splash of red in the center of each flower. It almost looked like a bleeding heart. Similarly, in the center of the clearing were Charlotte’s magcats in their own pool of blood. She visited them daily and gave them food, caring for them and taming them. The girl loved them dearly, but here they laid, dead. 

Whatever happened to them? Who was at fault? Charlotte didn’t know. She didn’t want to care. The girl went home with a heavy heart and blotchy eyes. It was odd. An abnormality within an abnormality. The girl actually felt something towards beings other than herself. Turns out she wasn’t so absorbed in her own world after all. Tomorrow, she’d go to Vincent and he would console her. He’d allow her to cry on his shoulder at lunch, and he’d pat her back comfortingly.

They really did complete each other. The more Vincent thought about it, the more he wanted to take Charlotte with him. He sighed and he pulled away from his half-body hug. Charlotte sniffed, but allowed him to do so. Today wasn’t so great. Days for them were never that great at all.

When they got back to class, the teacher made an announcement about the magcats found near the school. Charlotte’s eyes immediately widened and Vincent found himself looking at her, concerned. His eyebrows knitted themselves closer together as he frowned. He wanted to say something to her to help, but he couldn’t. Charlotte rose from her seat shakily with a fist clenched near her heart, as if she were trying to steady herself. 

She stuttered about how she fed those magcats. With every word she said, the classroom started to grow louder. The air got thicker and students’ gazes got darker. Charlotte seemed to shrink under the attention and her tiny frame looked even smaller. Students around her started to call her out, and the teacher didn’t make a move to stop them. Charlotte visibly began to shake, and Vincent put a hand to the back of his chair, ready to get up. His friend glanced about the room, panicking. Among the turmoil, Anri accused along with everyone else. This only seemed to make Charlotte’s anxiety even worse. The girl’s breathing hastened and suddenly she was hyperventilating. She coughed and coughed. Something black and inky was dredged up and then the girl collapsed.

About an hour later, she would awaken in the nurse’s office. Vincent hovered at her bedside, fidgeting with his bandaged hands. He was a bit of a germaphobe, so he always found himself washing his hands obsessively until they cracked. The boy tried not to pick at his wounds too much, although he couldn’t help it with all the nervousness welled up in his chest. 

When Charlotte shifted, he jumped like a startled cat. He looked down at her sympathetically and he told her that he knew of a way to escape this hell hole of a school. She reluctantly accepted his invitation and the two made their way down to the slums. Charlotte wasn’t the kind who skipped school, although she was desperate to get away from this place for now. She was willing to trust Vincent, even with her life.

Vincent took Charlotte through a dilapidated area full of crumbling concrete and twisted steel beams. The passed by several shops with insectoid looking shopkeepers. Vincent advised Charlotte to ignore them as they walked through the streets of the decayed society. One vendor stood outside his shop and gestured towards his door as he tried marketing the sales that he had on anxiety reducing bandages and anti procrastination socks. Vincent took Charlotte’s hand forcibly and yanked her away before she could process anything. 

In just a bit he’d be able to try and take her. Then neither of them would have to deal with this society. All it did was advocate peace and equality, but it only separated the norm from the abnormal even more. The only thing Vincent wanted at this point was to save her, and their only safe haven was his Aether. He was a god and he would be the one to bring her to salvation.

Eventually, the pair wound up in a field with pits that were so deep they were like ravines. Aliens filled them and a horrid stench charged the air. Charlotte’s hands flew up to cover her mouth and nose. Vincent didn’t bother at all. He was all too familiar with the sense of despair, that’s why. Charlotte tugged on his uniform and he looked at her fearful eyes. Their usual highlights were gone and replaced with confusion. 

Vincent explained to her that this was a disposal site for those chosen by the Trial. Once you were taken into the Smile Room, you’d never be the same. Those who didn’t perish in that room eventually self destructed. In the end, anyone who went into that room wound up here. This was the landfill for the garbage of society. 

It took Charlotte a moment to process everything. Her downcast eyes just stared at the ground. Vincent shook her back and she let him guide her once again. They walked by a tree that had, “All the unwanted, all the unneeded, all the excessive, all the amount to nothing are buried here, in the Forest of the Defective.” Charlotte kept quiet as she sighed inwardly while Vincent pulled her along.

Soon enough, she stopped him. The pair paused below an immense tree where teardrop shaped leaves fell. She told him she wanted to go back. The despairing pressure of this place made her feel so hopeless. Vincent held her hands in his. He let out a bitter laugh. 

He said that the world she must see is a truly wonderful place if she was willing to go back there. Vincent’s eyes darkened while he told her how nice it must be. It was such a bleak place full of unpleasant people among even more unpleasant things. Vincent gave a wry smile as he covered his face and looked upwards. The world that Charlotte wanted to go was just as bad. Her deluded mind only saw a world full of color and kindness. Maybe that’s why she always regarded her peers with such friendliness and enthusiasm. 

After a moment, Vincent lowered his hand and brought out an orange bottle. He smiled at Charlotte. She tilted her head in confusion and he explained. Vincent held his hand out towards her, the smile never leaving his face. His words came out shakily as he said how he wanted to take her with him to his heavenly domain. Perhaps, he was the more delusional one out of them both. Because here he was, proposing that he and Charlotte dispose of themselves to rise above all the others. It was crazy, really. 

A few seconds passed by as Charlotte contemplated her two choices. In the end, she extended her arm to place her hand in his. With a soft smile she looked at him. Vincent’s expression eased as he thanked her. He confided that he didn’t want to do this alone. Thanks to Charlotte, he would finally be able to return to his Aether. The bottle opened with a pop. Little capsules were poured out into their free hands. 

Loneliness was such a human emotion, but the young gods knew it as well. It tore them apart. Soon, the pair would lose the ability to experience it. The two of them downed the capsules. Charlotte felt herself start to nod off and Vincent willed her to sit down. She rested her heavy head on his shoulder as black spots began to swim in her vision. They wished each other sweet dreams as they closed their eyes. Both young gods sat together in a comfortable silence as they ascended to become cruel gods with little concern for any earthly matters. Together they’d laugh about how meaningless their human lives were and how little they actually meant in the grand scale of the world. 

 

Sometime later, two bodies would be found holding hands together.


End file.
